A puro dolor
by Shun Saint
Summary: La historia de Shun, no como fue , sino como pudo haber sido :3
1. Chapter 1

Nota : la presente historia contiene personajes que le pertenecen exclusivamente a Masami Kurumada , Araki Shingo y Toei .

Ojo : Esta historia no es más que pura fantasía , no tiene porque guardar relevancia con el anime :)

...

Él no tenía experiencia de nada. Sólo Iba empezando a dar pasos, viendo el amigo do Seiya, Personal resolver los conflictos que nunca de estar creería.

Lo veía , sorprendido , en medio de cuanto conflicto hubiera. Ocasionado mayormente por dos hermosas guerreras de plata , que luchaban por su cariño.

Shun tenía miedo de que esto pudiera acarrear, con el tiempo, problemas psicológicos en su amigo. Por eso , frecuentemente le preguntaba si se sentía bien .

- Por supuesto, Shun, nunca me había sentido mejor - le respondía Seiya , recostado a pierna suelta sobre un sofá.

Pero Shun no entendía. Él hubiese preferido desaparecer antes que ver un enfrentamiento entre dos mujeres . Mucho peor , si fuese por él .

Sin embargo, alguien que él no conocía lo había estado observando...admirando desde léjos, cada uno de sus movimientos.

Llevaba por nombre "Pandora"; y era esta una joven de hermosa cabellera liza , color azabache. Vestía siempre en tonos oscuros , como si guardara luto por dentro. Su rostro, lleno de hermosura , ocultaba mágicamente la fiereza de su personalidad.

Se mantuvo oculta aún cuando conoció a Shun. Lo encontró caminando a paso muy lento como si meditara, fuera del santuario. Sin que él se diese cuenta lo siguió . Llevaba él, por abrigo, una túnica oscura con capucha y la vista posada en el suelo . Ella regresó , como traída por el viento , y él la vió sentada sobre una roca , como si hubiese estado esperándolo .

- ven - lo sedujo con una sonrisa tierna - siéntate a mi lado .

Luego de titubear unos segundos , obedeció a su voz , y se acercó a ella . El misterio que los envolvía se apagó luego de enfrascarse en una alegre conversación , que no hubiese tenido cuando acabar, si no fuese porque Shun alzó la vista al cielo y vió que ya era tarde .

- Debo irme - dijo , preocupado .

- Quiero volver a verte - Le suplicó Pandora , cogiéndole una mano.

- Si - le respondió - Puedes venir al templo , allí vivo .

Y se amaron en silencio.

Llegó a visitarlo de madrugada. Para ella no existían las horas. Shun despertó a su llamado, como si su corazón, inconscientemente la hubiera estado esperando.

Saltó desde su balcón hacia se encontraba ella , sentada, tranquila, en un columpio que había en frente. Al verlo, contuvo su emoción y caminó hacia él.

- Pandora...- susurró al mirarla. Lucía realmente bella.

- ¿Cómo estás? - usando una voz seductora, se acercó más a él - Me encanta el brillo de tus ojos cuando es de noche...

Shun se dejó llevar como cordero al matadero, en cuanto sintió los delicados brazos de Pandora abrazándolo. Temblando, fue cortando cada vez más la distancia que separaban sus rostros. Los ojos de esa bella mujer se clavaron en los él.

- Me gustaría estar contigo...- le susurró al oído.

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo? - Le preguntó él, sintiendo su voz titubeante.

- Si...- le contestó ella , separándose un instante para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sin esperar más, lo atrajó hacia si con fuerza y le estampo un beso en la boca. Un beso firme, que hizo que Shun cerrara los ojos y se aferrara a ella , despacio, sin lastimarla. El corazón le latió con frenesí.

Y no volvió a verla, hasta dentro de unos días , cuando hubo de contárselo a su hermano mayor. El debía saberlo.

- Shun, sabes que sea lo que sea yo siempre voy a apoyarte - le respondió Ikki, tomando su café frente a la ventada de su cuarto.

- ¿En serio? - Shun no podía creer que su hermano lo había entendido tan bien.

- Claro que si, Shun - añadió sonriendo - es más , mañana podrías traerla y presentárnosla .

Los ojos del chico brillaron de la alegría . Abrazo a su hermano y fue a contarle a Pandora.

- ¿Para qué quieren conocerme? - le preguntó Pandora, mientras se pintaba las uñas en pleno parque.

- Pero qué preguntas haces - le sonrió Shun con dulzura - pues , para conocerte un poco más. Si ya eres mi novia, pues eso es lo normal.

-*novia* - pensó Pandora , que aunque lo quería no le gustaba que le pusieran ese titulo - de acuerdo, iré.

- Bien.

Shun no podía olvidarse de ella y menos del primer beso que se habían dado aquella noche. Durmió mal, comiéndose la cabeza pensando. Ikki lo había tomado a bien, aunque no le había dicho de quien se trataba , creyó que sería mejor guardar su identidad hasta que se la presentara. Con todo eso, igual sentía nervios. Hasta que el día llegó y Shun se dedicó a limpiar la sala del santuario lo mejor que pudo.

- Oye, Shun, no crees que ya está exagerando - le díjo Seiya bajando las escaleras.

- Ten cuidado, por favor , acabo de pasar la cera - le advirtió Shun, con preocupación ; pero ya era muy tarde para cuando lo dijo. Seiya patinó como bailarina de ballet por toda la sala .


	2. Primera novia

Nota : la presente historia contiene personajes que le pertenecen exclusivamente a Masami Kurumada , Araki Shingo y Toei .

Ojo : Esta historia no es más que pura fantasía , no tiene porque guardar relevancia con el anime :)

...

Shun, asustado, soltó el trapeador y corrió en ayuda de su amigo. El ruido de sillas y cosas volcadas en el suelo, llamó la atención de Hyoga y Shiryu , quienes no tardaron en correr la misma suerte. Saori, había salido a ver.

- Shun, creo que ya no deberías limpiar más el suelo - le sonrió su diosa, hablándole con dulzura al notar los ojos llorosos del joven - está perfecto así.

Obedeciendo a su diosa , fue a cambiarse . El mismo había preparado la cena para esa noche, no sabía cocinar pero se esmeró siguiendo las instrucciones de un recetario que le había prestado la cocinera del santuario. Para la hora, la mesa se veía esplendida . Seiya quiso adelantarse a comer.

- no, aún no...debemos esperar a que ella venga - le rogó Shun , dándole los últimos toques al tocado del comedor.

- Pero, tengo hambre - lloriqueo Seiya , que ya se había sentado y puesto su pañuelo al cuello.

- Esta bien - le sonrió Shun con dulzura - he preparado una porción especial para ti, está en la cocina...

Antes de que acabara de hablar , el desesperado muchacho se lanzó en una carrera desenfrenada hacia la cocina . Entonces , pudo al fin terminar de arreglar la mesa e ir a alistarse.

Pandora llegó preciosa , vestida como tanto le gustaba , en tonos oscuros y Shun , sumamente nervioso, se la presentó a su hermano, a Saori y a los muchachos , quienes se veian muy bien.

- la comida está maravillosa - añadió Pandora , probando un bocado - la preparó usted, señorita Saori?

- emmm...no - dijo Saori - la preparó Shun .

El joven la miraba enternecido . Se sentía dichoso de que aquello haya podido salir mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Pandora lo miró y se pasó la lengua por los labios . Aunque nadie la notó , Ikki si lo había echo.

Terminada la cena , todos se instalaron en la sala , donde compartieron amigables conversaciones , como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo . Pandora era una chica agradable , educada y hermosa ; o eso parecía.

Sin embargo, Ikki la había estado observando desde que llegó . A ella y a su pequeño hermano. Él se veía feliz , emocionado. IKki podía comprenderlo , era su primera novia ¿Quién iba a arrebatarsela? . Pero algo lo preocupaba , y no sabía bien que era. Dentro de su corazón de hermano mayor sentía una extraña punzada que le hacia doler y alertarse de una cosa que él no podía creer. Recién estaba comenzando a conocer a la novia de su hermano y ya estaba desconfiando de ella . En una distracción , se acercó a Shun y lo apartó hacia un costado disimuladamente, quería hablar con él .

- Shun , no sé que estés pensando, pero, no me da buena espina esa mujer - le dijo preocupado .

- porqué , Ikki? - le preguntó Shun , sintiendo miedo.

- No lo sé...algo me dice que esa mujer no es buena .

- Vamos , Ikki, no creo que sea para tanto, yo también estoy muy nervioso - le sonrió , tratando el también de calmarse.

- ¿Crees que sea eso? - le díjo mirándolo con ansiedad.

- Estoy seguro , Pandora es buena . Ella me quiere y yo la quiero, vamos hermano, comparte mi felicidad - lo abrazó contento , como un niño inocente que recibe un regalo por navidad .

Ikki lo abrazó sintiendo que la calma había llegado .

Esa noche Shun se durmió contento . Pandora les había gustado a todos en el santuario .

- Tienes suerte - le guiñó el ojo Seiya antes de despedirlo para irse a dormir .

- No es para tanto - le dijo riendo - tu tienes a dos mujeres, digo tres mujeres peleando por conquistarte y yo solo tengo una .

- ¿Y quién creías que era el galán del santuario, eh? - le dijo compartiendo sus risas.

- Tu, Seiya - le respondió Shun .

Desde la otra habitación , Hyoga le lanzo su chancleta a Seiya en la cabeza.

- ! Oigan , ya váyanse a dormir ¡ - gritó el rubio.

Seiya se fue y estuvo un rato molestando al rubio hasta hacerlo arrancarse los pelos de la rabia . Después se fue a dormir .

A la mañana siguiente , Shun despertó al sonido del teléfono . Era Pandora .

- Hola , adivina - le dijo seductora.

- ¿Qué pasó, mi amor? - le respondió un poco asustado.

- Ya sé donde estudias...pero adivina .

- ¿Tu también vas a estudiar? le preguntó.

- Si , pero en tu misma escuela .

- ¿En serio? - se alegró, Shun.

- Si , nos vemos más tarde - Le colgó el teléfono. Pero él no se percató de si indiferencia . Hasta el sueño se le había quitado de imaginar que su novia estudiaría con él, pasarían más ratos juntos , la vería todos los días...


End file.
